The Thing's He Hate
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: "Kapan pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta?" "Hah?" "Aku ganti deh... Kita jadian tanggal berapa?" "Lima Spring?"/"Lalu keeseokkan harinya?" "Menggunakan ya—" "Pervert."/"Dua ditambah tiga sama dengan lima. Matahari terbit dari barat."/Kumpulan Drabble's


Claire mendesah pelan. Memperhatikan satu demi satu rentetan kata pada latar laptopnya sebelum mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil pada siapaun orang yang sudah menuliskan artikel di hadapannya.

Merasa sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah seenaknya menuliskan dua—atau mungkin tiga—kata pada situs pencari dan mendapati hasil yang lain. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan ulang pada apa-apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya berdasar pada artikel di hadapannya—'Ciri Wanita yang Dihindari Pria'.

Yah... Itu pun sampai akhirnya Gray memanggil wanita itu untuk segera mematikan laptop dan keluar dari kegiatannya untuk mengenang masa lampau.

-Hm-Hm-

Harvest Moon (c) Natsume

The Thing's He Hate (c) Ruise Vein Cort

Susunan Artikel yang ada di sini bukan buatan Rui.

Rui hanya nyolong artikel yang Rui temukan pas lagi browsing nyari tugas:P

Jadi kalau merasa ada yang sama... Ya memang sama -.-

Briyua Viss her Daedu Akata

-Hm-Hm-

Akumulasi

Claire memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali di hadapan cermin. Berpikir untuk membeli pakaian _overall _yang kini membalut tubuh rampingnya atau tidak.

"Gray... Bagaimana menurutmu dengan baju ini?"

"Bukannya itu model baju yang _sama_ dengan yang kau beli kemarin?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban apapun yang diminta. Pria bertopi UMA itu malah menjawab pertanyaan Claire dengan pertanyaan lain. Claire mendecak. Merasa kesal dengan apa yang teruarai dari bibir sang kekasih yang sudah bebera—err lupakan saja bagian ini.

"Apa aku salah membeli setelan yang sama?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa kau membeli pakaian dengan model yang sama, padahal ada banyak model _overall _lain yang tidak kalah manisnya."

Sekarang Claire yang kembali penasaran. Apa dia harus mulai malu-malu kucing atau justru memarahi Gray akibat ucapannya yang cukup polos dan tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali. Tunggu, apa mungkin cucu Saibara itu lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kantung belanjaannya?

"Kau kan memasukkan baju yang baru kubeli dan belum sempat kupakai itu ke dalam tungku pembakaran karena mengira isinya adalah arang."

Sungguh, ia benar-benar penasaran darimana pria itu dapat berpikir demikian. Dia hanya menitipkan kantung belanjaan tidak sampai satu jam dan saat kembali yang ia dapati adalah... Asap.

"Err... Biar kubayarkan?"

"Untuk itulah aku mengajakmu kemari."

-Hm-Hm-

Sahabat Karib.

Terkadang saat sudah selesai mengerjakan semua pekrejaan di ladang Claire pasti menyempatkan waktu ke gereja. Menemui sang pastur yang dapat dipastikan ada di balik mimbar dengan senyuman lembutnya. Menyapa siapapun yang datang dengan kalimat khas yang tidak pernah berubah sedukit pun—pengecualian bila pastur itu sedang mengalami sakit tenggorokan, maka akan ada perbedaan dalam _frekuensi_ suara yang terderngar.

Memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain keduanya maka gadis itu akan mulai berdiskusi mengenai masalah cintanya atau mungkin kehidupannya. Dan saat tengah membahas mengenai Gray gadis itu _pasti _memberi tambahan di akhir pembicaraan, "Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun ya, aku ingin ini menjadi rahasia."

Biasanya Carter tak akan bertanya apapun dan hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Bersikap seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud. Tapi untuk hari ini ada perbedaan pada diri sang pastur, ia bertanya.

"Kalau kau ingin merahasiakannya, mengapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan pria yang entah berapa usianya itu. Ragu apakah memang harus ia jawab atau tidak. Tapi... Tidak ada masalah untuk menjawab kan?

"Karena aku merasa kesal kalau harus nerahasiakan mengenai Gray dari semua orang. Setidaknya tidak akan ada masalah kalau aku membicarakan padamu mengenai pengakuan dosa Gray, bukan?"

Gadis itu mengulum senyum. Menyembunyikan kristal biru di balik pelangi hitam.

"Pengakuan dosa?"

"Hehe... Jujur saja... Aku tahu Gray senang berdiskusi denganmu. Jadi kau pasti memiliki pandangan yang cukup _objektif _bila aku dan Gray memiliki masalah."

Sekarang Carter merasa bahwa ia harus mulai memasang tarif untuk setiap diskusi yang dilakukan oleh penduduk sekitar—terutama mengenai masalah cinta yang pastinya akan dibuat melejit. Memangnya dia itu ruang konsultasi?

-Hm-Hm-

Menggerutu.

Claire senang bergumam tak jelas bila sedang sendirian. Terkadang bahkan bisa _satu hari penuh_ gadis itu gunakan untuk bergumam hal-hal yang tak jelas dan membuat Gray merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah digumamkan oleh Claire.

Dan tepat saat Claire mengundang Gray ke pertaniannya untuk memakan berondong jagung yang baru saja dipanen, pria itu melihat Claire sibuk bergumam dengan sebtang pensil dan secarik kertas ada di kedua tangannya. Samar ia mendengar kata; "Jack", "Bodoh", "Seharusnya" dan sebagainya yang dapat disimpulkan sebagai gerutuan Claire pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Claire, kau menggerutu lagi?" tanya pria itu. Menghentikan 'gerutuan' Claire dan mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih dari coret-coretan yang dibuatnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu?"

Petani itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pinta dari Gray. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu mengganggu. Kau sering sekali menggerutu tanpa menyadari kedatanganku. Buktinya sudah ada setengah jam aku berdiri di sini dan kau tidak mnyadari kedatanganku. La—"

Sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya terus-terusan menggerutu?

Setidaknya untuk saat ini Claire harus bersabar untuk tidak segera memotong ocehan Gray dan menjelaskan bahwa apa yang baru saja dia gumamkan bukanlah gerutuan melainkan kebiasaan sedari kecil untuk berbicara dengan diri sendiri bila sedang mengerjakan pembukuan dengan mengikut sertakan nama kata-kata yang sedikit banyak memang merujuk pada gerutuan—jadi sebenarnya itu apa?

-Hm-Hm-

Menangis.

Gray terdiam membisu di tempatnya. Mumbulatkan kedua bola matanya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kini. Lima meter dari pria itu berdiri, Claire terlihat meringkuk di sisi Goddess Pond. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan ada butir air terjatuh—yang ia yakini bukan air yang berasal dari danau di hadapannya krena ia bisa melihat Ann mengusap punggung Claire sebagaimana sesorang berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sedang _menangis_.

Menangis...

Satu dari beberapa hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Gray. Saat melihat seorang wanita menangis—_poin _tambahan, dia adalah wanita yang dicintainya—pria itu pasti akan segera merasa sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menenangkan wanita itu. Ditambah ia juga jadi ingin menangis kalau terlalu lama ada di sekitar orang yang menangis—alasan lain kenapa terkadang ia benci berada satu kamar dengan Cliff yang agak melankolis saat musim dingin.

"Claire... Ann..." menyapa lembut pria itu menepuk pundak sang adik. Membuat Ann berbalik dan menunjukkan senyuman kecil yang cukup manis.

"Oh... Kakak..." ujar gadis itu riang. Sementara Claire tak menjawab dan sibuk mengusap wajahnya.

"Claire... Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok kak..."

Mngerutkan keningnya, penerus Saibara itu segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ann. Menyisa jarak tidak sampai lima centi dari wajah gadis berambut kepang itu lalu mendesisi, "Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong kok..."

"Hoh? Lalu kenapa dia menangis...?"

Hening. Tak ada suara lagi selain kecipak air maupun sudut bibir Ann yang mulai berdenyut seolah menahan tawa—err... Tawa?

"Ann~~ Tintanya tidak bisa hilang~~" Setidaknya kini pertnyaan Gray terjawab saat Claire merengek pada Ann dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh tinta spidol. "Err... Hai... Gray..."

Kondisi berikutnya yang dilihat Gray adalah Ann yang tertawa lepas dan Claire yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

-Hm-Hm-

Rasa Ingin Tahu yang Besar

Terkadang Gray merupakan _type _yang paling kaku bila harus berhadapan dengan Mai dan Stu. Terutama saat hari Minggu. Karena ia yakin kedua anak kecil itu pasti akan ada di gereja dan sang ayah tak akan membiarkan putranya bolos untuk berdoa. Walau ia juga bersyukur ada Claire yang dapat mengalihkan kedua setan kecil itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia harus berfikir ulang mengenai pemikirannya yang satu itu.

"Gray..." Claire memanggil riang. Melambaikan tangannya kirinya yang bebas dari gelayutan Stu dan Mai yang kelihatan sekali sudah berhasil menangkap satu dari dua target mereka hari ini.

"Kau... Tertangkap lagi..." desis pria itu. Melangkah gontai pada kondisi yang bagi orang lain terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang harus mneghadapi kedua anaknya di depan pintu gereja.

"Hehe, maaf ya." Senyum polos dan wajah yang sedikit merunduk. Bisakah gadis itu berhenti menunjukkan titik kelemahan Gray di hadapan Stu dan Mai? "Aku sengaja."

"Err... maksudmu."

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa Gray kalau dibiarkan bertiga saja dengan mereka."

Firasat buruk. Senyuman penuh rasa ingin tahu khas Claire. Semoga ia tidak diminta menjaga dua anak ini. Semoga...

Walau hasinya...

"Jadi... Kapan Gray-nii akan melamar Claire-nee?"

"Lalu kapan Gray-nii akan punya anak dengan Claire-nii?"

"Apa Gray-nii menyukai Claire-nii?"

"Apa sama seperti Elli-nee dengan Dokter?"

Rasa ingin tahu Claire... Kelihatannya jauh lebih buruk dari rasa ingin tahu kedua mahluk ini.

"Wah... Kira-kira kapan Gray?"

_Tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Claire._

-Hm-Hm-

**Bertanya tentang kondisi tubuh.**

"Ne, apa menurutmu beratnya sudah bertambah?"

Gray terdiam di tempatnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mata sebelum berbalik menatap Claire dengan kaku.

"Err... Maksudmu?"

"Iya... Jadi menurutmu kira-kira beratnya bertambah tidak? Soalnya aku merasa sudah makin besar."

Wajah keduanya tidak terlalu dekat. Ada jarak sekitar satu setengah meter tapi entah bagaimana Gray merasa sepasang kristal biru itu hanya berjarak lima centi darinya. Tatapan yang cukup mengintrogasi dengan pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan jebakan dibandingkan rasa ingin tahu.

Pria itu memperhatikan 'lokasi' yang kemungkinan besar dimaksud oleh Claire. Menimbang apakah ada perubahan atau tidak. Dan benar adanya bahwa ada perubahan pada 'lokasi' tersebut. Sedikit lebih besar dan menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi mungkin tidak bila ia menjawab sejujurnya?

Terakhir kali saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Ann dengan kata; "Iya." Sang adik sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padaya selama satu minggu—marah.

Saat Karen yang bertanya dan dijawab; "Tidak." Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya dengan label pembohong.

Jadi... Menjawab apa?

"Ah... Aku lupa disuruh kakek mengambil sesuatu, sampai nanti."

Dan pria itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Claire yang mengeriyetkan keningnya sebelum menatap sinis pada anjing kesayangannya.

"Tidak ada cemilan sampai ukuran tubuhmu kembali normal ya."

-Hm-Hm-

Busana.

Saat kencan Claire senang menegenakan baju jenis _lolita _dengan renda-renda yang manis dan helai rambut dikuncir tinggi. Berdandan semanis mungkin walau hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada pujian dari pria itu. Tapi Claire tidak pernah menyerah dan tetap mencoba berbagai macam dandanan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan model lain yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya—_gothic._

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pada akhirnya gadis itu bertanya dengan sedikit pelafalan nada kesal. Merasa sebal karena Gray sama sekali tidak berkomentar apapun dengan penampilannya yang terlihat berbeda dari kencan-kencan yang sebelumnya.

Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada. Mengembungkan pipinya yang lapisi bedak tipis. Sementara bibir mungilnya yang dipoles lipstik warna gelap mengerucut. Membuat Gray bingung harus merasa salah tingkah dengan kemarahan Claire kali ini atau harus menjerit seperti _fans_ dan mengucapkan kata yang selalu tertahan—"Imutt!"

"Maksudmu Claire?" bertanya balik. Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar. Menatap Claire dengan pandangan—yang diusahakan sebisa mungkin—malas.

"Maksudku ya penampilanku. Apa terlihat aneh?" decak sang petani. Memutar tubuhnya dan membuat suara gemerisik dari rerumputan hijau yang saling bergesekkan.

"Biasa saja." Nada datar dan memancing perempatan jalan di kening Claire.

"Biasa saja apanya? Hari ini penampilanku terlihat berbeda kan?"

"Eh? Apa iya?"

"Hah?"

"Tapi rasanya ini penampilan yang biasa kok. Hanya beda warna dan renda-rendanya berkurang."

Satu jitakan keras dan suara langkah kaki terdengar mulai menjauhi sosok Gray yang terkapar di atas tanah dengan benjolan besar menggantikan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA' miliknya.

-Hm-Hm-

Cemburuan.

Claire bilang dia benci saat Gray bersikap _posesif _padanya. Apalagi bila itu berhubungan dengan mahluk berjas—maaf—berhubungan dengan Trent yang berstatus mantan Claire. Dan Gray mengerti sehingga dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburunya lagi—setelah Claire memberinya satu atau dua alasan logis mengapa ia harus menemui Trent.

Tapi sekarang justru Gray sendiri yang bingung kenapa Claire marah-marah setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan berdua saja dengan Mary. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa apanya!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh cemburu kalau kau bersama Trent sedangkan kau boleh begitu bila aku bersama Mari?"

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membentakku dan menarik tanganku keluar? Kau sebut itu bukan cemburu?"

"Memang bukan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memasang wajah muram kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan Mari!"

Claire berhenti berjalan. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Gray dan berbalik untuk menatap Gray dengan pandangan yang cukup menusuk.

"Tentu saja aku memasang wajah masam... kau sendiri juga begitu kalau Trent mulai melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leherku. Apalagi aku kalau melihat kau yang seperti sudah memeluk Mari?"

Poin telak untuk Gray.

-Hm-Hm-

Menu.

Gray mengeriyet. Memandang kesal pada jemari lentik yang semenjak tadi mengambil satu atau dua brondong jagung di dalam piringnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Claire yang—setelah memasukkan benda 'curiannya' ke dalam mulut—kini sibuk membaca majalah pertanian.

"Claire..."

"Hn?"

"Mau kupesankan brondong jagung baru pada Ann?" Berusaha terdengar sabar dengan beberapa urat mencuat di keningnya—karena saat berbicara tangan kecil Claire mulai 'mencuri' berondong jagung lagi.

"Tidak..." Satu lagi berondong terambil.

"Kalau begitu tolong berhenti menggaguku."

Senyuman kecil tercipta di wajah manis Claire. Membuat amarah Gray perlahan sirna sebelum ia merasa tertohok dengan kalimat yang terurai dari mulut Claire, "Salahmu sendiri menghabiskan kue coklat milikku tadi pagi."

_Itu maksudnya balas dendam ya?_

-Hm-Hm-

Permainan Bertanya.

"Kau sedang sibuk Gray?"

"Tidak, hanya bosan."

"Mau bermain?"

"Apa?"

"Permainan bertanya... Mudah kok."

"Oh... Boleh."

"Kapan pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ganti deh... Kita jadian tanggal berapa?"

"Lima Spring?"

"Jam?"

"Sekitar dua belas siang."

"Menit?"

"Hah?"

"Waktu itu aku sedang apa?"

"Err..."

"Kau lupa?"

Hanya menggangguk.

"Kukira kau ingat."

"Eto..."

"Jadi kau tidak perduli ya?"

"Bu—"

"Padahal kukira aku bisa ingat waktu itu aku sedang mencari apa..."

"Ehe?"

"Yah... Sudahlah... Aku pakai imajinasi saja nanti."

Dan sejak saat itu Gray memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah mau bermain 'Permainan Bertanya' dengan Claire yang lebih cocok disebut introgasi.

-Hm-Hm-

Tak Punya Baju.

"Gray... Temani aku ke kota ya? _Please..._"

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk acara menginap nanti malam."

Gray diam. Berusaha mengingat kondisi lemari pakaian Claire terakhir kali ia datang ke rumah gadis itu. Satu lemari kecil penuh dengan baju _overall _aneka warna dan model. Dua lemari besar penuh dengan baju model _lolita _dan _gothic _lengkap dengan segala macam _accesori_nya.

Seperti itu disebut tidak punya baju?

"Memangnya yang sebelumnya kenapa?"

Senyum keki dan gadis itu memberi isyarat pada Gray untuk mendekatkan telingannya agar ia dapat membisikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Gray.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Dan detik kelima semburat merah adalah hal yang paling nyata di wajah Gray. Ternyata benar, pemikirannya bahwa 'lokasi' yang terlihat lebih besar adalah benar. Memang sih... Pakaian _overall _biru yang sedang dikenakan oleh Claire saat ini terlihat lebih ketat di bagian 'itu'.

"Tolong ya?"

"I... Ya..."

-Hm-Hm-

Belanja.

"Aku tidak suka belanja."

"Kau sudah mengucapkan hal itu sebanyak sepuluh kali."

"Bisa aku mengucapkannya untuk kesebelas kalinya."

"Ayolah Gray... Aku hanya memintamu membawa bawaanku ini."

"Hanya?"

"Apa aku salah?"

"Kalau dua atau empat tas pakaian sih tidak masalah. Tapi kau membeli pakaian untuk tiga lemari besar sekaligus!"

"Jadi nanti kau mau menemaniku lagi?"

"Tidak... Bukankah satu pakaian saja sudah cukup untuk acara menginap nanti malam?"

"Lalu keeseokkan harinya?"

"Menggunakan ya—"

"_Pervert._"

Oh iya. Sudah terlalu 'ketat'.

-Hm-Hm-

Cinta dan Alasan.

Claire berbisik. Melukiskan senyuman kecil di wajahnya sebelum menatap Gray yang tengah diam menatap bagaimana permainan warna menghias langit malam musin panas.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Ia bertanya lembut. Melukis senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang kini tidak tertutupi oleh topi biru. Sementara wajah Claire kini berhias semburat merah muda yang manis.

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Iya?"

Jemari Gray menelusuk di antara helai pirang milik Claire. Memainkan helai-helai halus itu secara perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa... Kau memberikan cincin ini?"

"Tak ada alasan."

"...hn?"

"Apa menurutmu semua harus ada alasannya?"

Sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir dan Gray kembali memperhatikan cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih pemberiannya. Cincin yang sudah diukirnya sedemikian rupa dengan bentuk burung merpati yang dapat dikatakan sepasang dengan cincin miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, seperti apa perasaanmu padaku?" Ia berbisik. Berusaha tak terdengar siapapun yang juga sedangmenikmati taburan kembang api di langit luas.

"Dua ditambah tiga sama dengan lima. Matahari terbit dari barat."

"Err..."

"Kau sudah tahu bukan? Aku tidak suka mengucapkan hal yang sudah jelas."

Claire menggangguk. Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Gray dan mengecup pipi kanan pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya. Benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud. Bahwa pria tak suka mngulang hal yang sama ang sudah dipastikan. Dan pria memilik prinsip bahwa mereka hanya perlu mengucapkan kata cinta satu kali saja. Selama semua itu masih belum berubah.

"_Happy Anniversary, my hubby."_

"Fin"

Apa ini!

Apa yang Rui tulis ini?

Argh!

Jayus banget kan?

Ya kan?

Jayus banget, suer dah.

Silahkan kalian Flame deh =.=

II II

II II

II II

II II

VVV VVV

VV VV

V V


End file.
